Princess
by blue paper hearts
Summary: She was never the "save me Prince Charming" type, but everyone has a blind spot.  JainaXJag with hints of HanXLeia and LukeXMara


**Note! **I had to get dressed up for an awards ceremony and because I'm not that girly girl type, I got a story out of it :) Another character analysis kind of thing.

**Disclaimer! **I don't own Star Wars no matter how much I wish I did. George Lucas owns Star Wars. I just own my brain :)

* * *

><p>Never in her life had she been considered by others a girly girl.<p>

She hadn't ever even dared to consider such an absurd notion.

She was—more or less—a tomboy.

She preferred machines to shopping sprees. Meditating to gossiping. Mechanical efficiency to eloquent designs. Grease marks to make up. Caf to tea.

Grease to tea, too, for that matter.

But standing here, in front of the mirror, everything was wrong. She looked like a politician rather than a lieutenant colonel. An aristocratic side line watcher instead of a Rogue Leader. A porcelain doll rather than a Jedi.

A princess instead of herself.

_Only thing missing is the crown_, Jaina Solo thought bitterly as she turned on her—much to high—heels.

Clad in a floor touching beige dress that had the slightest tint of yellow to it, with pearls and diamonds on her necklace and in her earrings, Jaina looked more like royalty than Jaina Solo.

_Won't Mom be proud_, Jaina thought with a twinge of bitterness. Though things with her mother were far better than they had once been—far, far better—it was the thought of looking like a damsel in distress that made Jaina's mood dim. She was not helpless, but dressed like this, she would be looked upon as a girl who was.

"I'll show them who's in distress," Jaina snarled through clenched teeth to nobody in particular. Thank the gods nobody was in the room with her. She would have looked nothing short of mentally deranged.

"Show who?"

Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, Jaina managed to briefly frown to herself. So much for not looking like a fool. Spinning on her heels like the pilot she was—and making sure not to fall over on her high heels—while holding her head with what little regality she had left, Jaina politely turned to face her guest.

Or rather, guests.

"Everyone at this party who even consider labeling me as a damsel in distress," Jaina said with ease, a threat present in her voice. Both her mother and her aunt shared a look and a smile before chuckling at the younger woman's comment.

"I doubt they would do that, Jaina," Leia said with a smile.

"They're probably going to ask you to dance instead," Mara remarked nonchalantly, smirking.

"They'll all be denied," Jaina retorted with a definite tone.

"Even Jag?"

Briefly scowling, Jaina inwardly cursed her mother for her swift comeback. Jaina paused, shock now crossing her features in place of the scowl. There was another glance and smile between her aunt and her mother, and Jaina knew that she was slowly getting cornered.

"He, uh, he wouldn't treat me like a damsel in distress," Jaina said softly, tentatively.

"We didn't say he'd treat you like a damsel in distress. We wanted to know if you'd deny him a dance," Mara said, her smirk growing even further.

"Although, you probably want him to rescue like you are a damsel," her mother added, grinning a grin worthy of rivaling the all to famous Solo lopsided grin.

"No I don't," Jaina said too quickly, and knew in an instant that she had lost the battle. Both her aunt and her mother were grinning wickedly at this point, so much so Jaina briefly wondered if their faces would split, or at the very least hurt later.

"Relax, Jaina. We've all been there. The first time when we refuse to admit it. But get used to it. You'll get that feeling a lot," Mara said, her smile now a mix of familial love and complete understanding.

"It will happen all the time. At the best moments, at the worst moments. Especially after fights," her mother said, smiling just as lovingly as her aunt.

"Yeah, but that's you and Dad, and we all know the reason why," Jaina said with a smirk, able to take pleasure in embarrassing her mother.

"And it hasn't happened between you and Jag?"

"I never said that."

"You made it sound like your father and I were the only ones with such a reason."

Jaina sighed, knowing that she was, yet again, being backed up into a corner, though thankful that the underlining hints were being easily forgotten—after all, family was about love, open arms, and laughs, and it wouldn't be family related if there wasn't some innuendo jokes thrown into a conversation. Glancing over at her aunt for an instant, Jaina mentally prepared herself for the comment her aunt was bound to thrown into the conversation at whatever moment seemed ideal—it would happen, it always did.

"I never said that, but with the rest of us, it isn't as... publicly announced."

"We don't announce it."

"You know very well just what I meant, Mom."

Giving her daughter a quick grin, Jaina rolled her eyes smiling.

"And it isn't obvious with you and Jag?"

Mara's comment, though Jaina had been bracing herself for it, caught the younger girl just a bit off guard, so much so that she couldn't stop the bright blush that rose to her cheeks. Mara and Leia both continued to grin wickedly, almost mocking the girl on the fact that such references no longer affected them as much because they had been in love for years now. Though Jaina had been in love with Jag for years, there was still the sense of "new love" to their love, and that was what made any type of sexual references—especially sexual references—make her blush as profoundly as she currently was.

And Jaina Solo, she _did not_ blush.

Except for when around Jag.

But that was an entirely different topic—kind of.

"Don't you two have to go find your respective husbands?"

"They can wait. Unless you want us to go so Prince Charming can be sent in," Mara said, throwing Jaina a sly wink. Once more, Jaina found the blood rising to her cheeks.

"You two are unconditionally embarrassing."

"And we take great pride in it."

"You'll get to be embarrassing one day, sweetheart," Leia said with a grin.

"When you're a mother," Mara said, and with that, the two women darted out the door, like gossiping little girls, and Jaina heard perfectly the two of them tell Jag that she was waiting for him—and Jaina did not even need to be near them to know that her father had glowered in response, and her uncle grinned at the torture of Han Solo—all before the door slid shut.

Rolling her eyes, Jaina looked back in the mirror, checking her appearance once over before hearing the distinguished knock at the door.

Well, at least Jag had the decency to knock.

"You know you can just come in flyboy," she said, and was granted a grin from her boyfriend when he came in.

"Luke said you were feeling quite embarrassed while Mara and Leia were in here."

Jaina scowled, not surprised that her uncle not only detected such emotions, but that he also would mention them out loud. Probably just to annoy her father, because not only would Luke sense her embarrassment, he would probably know just what was being said. Jaina wasn't sure who to blame—her aunt, who would not mind in the slightest seeing Han squirm, or her mother, who could use this to her advantage. Actually, it would be more her aunt than her mother, because though Luke would have a more clear look at just what was being said because of their twin bond—Jaina knew quite well the strength of twin bonds—her mother would have to end up having a slight debate with her father in the end, while Mara, she could say whatever the hell she wanted and watch him squirm.

"Um… yeah… about that…"

"He also mentioned something about a damsel in distress."

"I, uh, I don't want people to think of me as a damsel in distress," Jaina said quietly.

Once more, Jag grinned, stepping closer so that they were just inches from each other, his lips at her ears.

"So tell me," he said quietly, grinning as she shuddered, "do you want me to rescue you like you're a damsel in distress?"

Jaina was quiet for moments, before reluctantly nodding ever so slightly. Jag grinned again, kissing her softly.

"Let's go, princess," he said, still grinning. Jaina grinned in return, kissing him once more before taking his hand.

"I don't blame my mom for not liking being called princess, but I do think she over emphasizes just how bad it is."

* * *

><p>I was watching "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" while retyping this onto Word, and I just have one thing to say. Chip. Can. Dance. I knew Wayne could sing and dance and so can Chip, but that was on a different level entirely and totally amazing. I love this show :) anyway, please review? They bring as many smiles to the world as "Whose Line" and that show brings A LOT of smiles :)<p> 


End file.
